1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an operation detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a device in which a sensor of a touch panel type is disposed integrally with a display screen in a mobile device such as a portable telephone, a laptop computer, or the like has been disclosed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-18669 discloses a technique in which a pseudo pressing judgment is assumed to be performed while a stable on/off operation in a switch operation of an electrostatic coupling type touch panel is secured.